The purpose of this investigation will be to compare the antiarrhythmic effect and safety of sotalol to quinidine in those patients with frequent ventricular extopic beats. Insight may be gained into those parameters (i.e., type of heart disease, serum drug levels) which are potentially important in promoting drug- induced suppression or aggravation of ventricular arrhythmias.